As information society is developed, various needs fin display devices are increasing. In response to these needs, days, various kinds of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), and vacuum fluorescein display (VFD) are being studied and used.
Such a display device includes a display module that displays an image, a control board that controls the display device, and a PCB plate to which the control board is attached. Here, heat generated from the control hoard while the display device operates is transferred to the display module, the display module may be deteriorated to reduce product life cycle and product reliability.
Therefore, a structure for preventing the heat generated from other components such as the control board from being transferred to the display module and diffusing heat generated from the display module is needed.